koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kunoichi/Movesets
Collection of Kunoichi's movesets. Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Kunoichi charges up and then runs around slashing as she runs. : , , ( ), ( ): Kunoichi slashes opponent in air and jumps up after them spinning with blades in hand, and as they fall she throws an explosive at them : , , , ( ), ( ): Kunoichi does a forward kick, then spins at an angle with knives and jumps behind opponent and releases a blast correlating with element, if no element she releases a stream of projectiles in one direction : , , , , ( ), ( ): dashes forward slashing about 4-6 times then throws weapons like a boomerang. : , , , , , , : Three slashes from Knives and then a series a kick which Kunoichi turns around after each one and a final spinning hand stand kick : : Spins like a top with her weapons out stretched. When she finishes, she rests on her knees to recover. In her true musou version, she finishes it with her C3 combo. : , : Like all nimble, ninja type characters, she can double jump. : , : Lands with kunai pointed downward then backflips to her feet. : , : Slashes with both her daggers in a downwards strike. Horse Moveset : : The horse stomps the ground making a small shockwave, if dashing the horse jumps a fairly long distance doing the same on landing. : , : A rather powerful strike to the right. : , , : Throws a smokebomb at the ground. : , , , : Throws blades in front of the horse making a X shaped projectile path. : , , , , , , : Kunoichi leans to the right and does a series of very quick slashes. : : She does her chain at higher speeds. ;Warriors Orochi In the first game, her C3 ends with a bigger explosion. As with the rest of the Samurai Warriors cast, her horse musou changes to have the horse stampede forward. :R1 - hops back and becomes invincible to any attack for a short time. Greatly increases her attack power, which can be tweaked with proficiency levels. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Performs a quick cutting motion that projects a strong gust of air forward. :Triple Attack 2: Tosses a bomb that explodes in front of the user. :Triple Attack 3: Leaps quickly before releasing a gas bomb. Samurai Warriors 3 Keeps the same moveset with the following changes: : , , , , : Flips before performing a series of stamping kicks on the opponent. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): :Spirit Cancel: :Special Skill: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Flings multiple kunai into the enemy ranks. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Causes Kunoichi to bounce on top of surrounding enemies continuously. Lasts indefinitely until she comes in contact with the ground. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock Attack. Moveset type is altered to Hyper type. Majority of her attacks return but they are altered. Charge Moveset : , , , , ( ): She now only slashes her kunai once (or 3 if is tapped twice) before throwing it. Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : She throws her three kunais into the ground. : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , , : She throws her kunai six times. : , , , , , , , : Same as her Hyper C6. : , , , , , , , : :Running + : : , : Like all nimble, ninja type characters, she can double jump. : , : : , : : : :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :Spirit Cancel: :R1: Mounted Moveset Kunoichi retains her horse moveset from previous games. Fighting Style Samurai Warriors Kuniochi is the fastest character in Samurai Warriors. She is the fastest runner, rolls far, and has the highest natural jumps, and her pre-existing double jump adds on to this. Her running speed makes her ideal for Castle Stages as she can zip through floors, roll through any trap and jump into special ninja paths to make life easier. On the field ninja paths are again useful, and her speed is such that a horse is optional, and although she can't run as fast as Matsukaze, she comes close with high leveled Tenku Shoes. As for her fighting strengths, again the word speed applies. She is annoying to fight against because she can pull off an attack before a lot of characters can even begin their swings; when using her, make note of this. Her moveset is useful for the situation. Her , , ( ), ( ) is used for killing generals, her , , , ( ), ( ) kills crowds if your element is either Fire, Lighting, or Ice, and arguably most multi-useful attack is , , , , ( ), ( ) as it hit crowds, and damages generals and it is useful for taking on multiple generals at once. Kunoichi, although horses are optional for her, is a great horsemen. Her string comes out fast and combos generals enough to be deadly, and for crowds her , , and , , , kill crowds quite nicely, the former has more range, but the latter more power. As far as ranged combat, Kunoichi isn't quite the best. She doesn't do horrible at it however, her main drawback is her lack of power, so she has to use multiple shots (Which means unless your knocking them off a horse don't use on fleeing foes), but her forte in ranged combat is her reload speed which is among the fastest, like her enemy Hanzō, and the ranged expert Magoichi. Weapon Suggestion These are some Suggested Weapons for her, playstyle however differs among players, so some might not work for you that are listed, and some that aren't listed may work miracles for you Some suggested stats for weapons for her are: Flame or Ice Elements - Flame greatly improves her combos as they are multiple hit and keeps foes in the air, on top of this it gives huge range and area to her , , , ( ), ( )'s explosion. Ice glues an enemy to the ground allowing more damage and easier combos *Attack range - Kunoichi's reach is rather low. This helps improve it. *Attack - Kunoichi's attack isn't the highest, so this helps her kill easier. *Speed - Kunoichi's speed is one the highest so this takes advantage of that and improves it further if augmented with Tenku Shoes she can run as fast a horse easily ;Things not suggested *Lightning or Dark: Lightning screws up her combo's especially , , ( ), ( ). Dark changes her explosion to a thin projectile without much area, and it's effect is almost negligible. *Hare Greaves- her jump is high enough to reach any ledge she needs to, and she is already augmented by double jump. Warriors Orochi One of her attack strings is downgraded in Warriors Orochi 2 which was the only combo to have a longer range and explosion. Kunoichi special gave her an invincibility, which, combined with proper weapon elements and played properly allow her to become all but invincible. Generally, you want to spam as much elemental attack as possible, with the most musou bar drainback. This is achieved by spamming C2-1 over and over again. C2-1 is an amazing move, doing massive damage against officer, and covering quite a huge area for Musou building. Weapon Suggestion Suggested weapons for her playstyle differ among players, so that ones that are listed might not work for you and some that aren't may work miracles for you. ;Highly Recommended *Flash- breaks guard of enemy so they don't block you *Slay-instant kill on peons and added damage to generals *Might-More damage to any one charges does X1.4 damage coupled with the below it is X2 to generals *Brave- As Kunoichi's special makes you invincible she will often be used to kill generals, so it is good to kill them fast. *Range- Kunoichi's C2 has little range. Range elements gives it enough range to make it a useful crowd clearing move. *Agility- Allowed Kunoichi to sped up her C2, making it a fast and strong effective move *Absorb- To gather Musou. With higher level, this combined with special can give more than enough Musou for Kunoichi to sustain it indefinitely. ;Recommended *Rage- Kunoichi is one of the few characters who can fully utilize Rage, as when you hit low life You can become invincible and the bonuses means massive damage. This is risky because if they hit you again before your special activates on higher difficulties your dead. *Multi- Adds a little damage and bonus effects to Kunoichi's strikes. *Ice- When frozen enemies take more damage, and can't attack you. ;Not recommended *Drain- unless coupled with Rage, which this is counter productive to it Kunoichi's life shouldn't get low due to her Invincibility, and if she is hurt a lot you should switch out as it recovers life faster. *Flame-Kunoichi should be doing enough damage that this doesn't have time to activate Category:Movesets